


Walk through fire

by Mia_tae



Series: MCYT ANGSTY SERIES [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Enemy Lovers, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt Dream, Hurt/Comfort, I love possessed dream trope, IM, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Possession, Realisation, Self-Worth Issues, Sort Of, a tiny bit of a, but - Freeform, its, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: Dream had been possessed all along by NightmareAfter all is over, a lost and broken Dream finds himself in a cold obsidian cell learning what he has done and lost.When his loved ones approach Dream to kill the egg in exchange for a lower sentence, Dream didn’t hesitate to accept.He knew it would be the last thing he could do for them.He was happy to do so, he had lost George who now couldn’t bear to look at him and everyone who couldn’t even stand his presence.It was fitting.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: MCYT ANGSTY SERIES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160189
Comments: 11
Kudos: 275
Collections: Keep it going





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic playlist:
> 
> I wouldn’t mind dying with you by longlost
> 
> Pull by Spooky black 
> 
> Crash by Eden 
> 
> Destroy by Corbin  
> Walk through fire by Ruelle
> 
> Immortal by Evanescence 
> 
> -
> 
> We love angst in this hold, I personally love this trope.

"Don't try anything." Sam warned monotonous but a dangerous glint to his eyes.

Dream nodded tiredly.

Dream did.

Not Night.

That coward had left him with a ruined reality after being defeated.

He ruined everything.

A few months ago Dream had woken up in a cell surrounded by obsidian, confused and disoriented.

At first he thought he was at someone's basement or was dreaming but the aching pain of hunger thumping within and the sweltering heat from the lava in front of him felt too real.

He had sat for a minute trying to pull himself together, pinching himself to make sure none of this was a dream. The last he had remembered he was at the community house messing around with Sapnap and trying to hold off acting like a blushing idiot beside George.

Dream hadn't sat long in confusion before noticing the shadow in the room that replicated his figure. 

He had flinched, fear filling him as he looked bakc at himself, but he was so different. There was a sense of evilness around this version of him, it didn’t take long for realisation to set in.

Especially Meeting those dead eyes who were sneering in defeat.

"You were a good vessel, but you were too fucking weak. Just like all of them." He had sneered, voice chopped and husky.

Night took in the trembling Dream who looked lost and scared, and chuckled, "Don't worry, after I leave you'll remember everything."

Night gave him a mocking smile before dissolving into thin air, "Enjoy my master piece." He had cackled before completely disappearing, his voice trailing off and echoing in the chamber.

Just like that, Nights exit initiated an onslaught of memories suddenly overwhelming him.

It had been painful.

Physically and emotionally.

He had curled up on the floor, fingers digging into his scalp wishing to take the sharp pain pulsating in his head as flashes of images rolled before his very own eyes. That had hurt, but as he started processing the months and months of memories he had lost, the physical pain was naught beside the guilt and hurt filling him.

He couldn't help but cry silently as he watched the death of people he once called friends, watched himself turn against his own and manipulate people he had sought to love. He watched the warm glint in his friends eyes turn into disgusted glares. He watched George, oh god, George, he had played him for his own benefit and seeing the progress of George smiling brightly beside him at the community house while they fished together to see a defeated George glaring at him and abandoning him, Sapnaps fury that was targeted at him, and..just...he had never seen everyone so angry and malicious. 

They hated him.

He had become a murderer, a nightmare for everyone, he killed a fucking child for fucksake, but the last bits of memories comforted Dream.

Night had revived Tommy and Tommy had somehow gotten Night to handover the revival book to revive those who had been lost at the hands of Nights chaos.

That's good.

That's good, Dream had thought as sobs wracked through his body.

The shock of how much time and how much had changed hitting him like lightening.

And the leftover pain never left.

—

After that, Dream had slowly lost himself in his guilt and anger. Guilt for everything he had done (it wasn't him, it wasn't him, it was night-) and the anger pointed at himself for letting himself be possessed and for so long.

It hadn't taken long for Dream to interact with someone for the first time after Night had left him.

Sam.

Sam had never been so cold. 

Dream had watched him enter the cell, eyes blank and lips pressed into a thin line.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sam questioned, readjusting the sword in his hand in warning.

Dream glanced down at the sword, wondering why there wasn't a drop of fear inside him.

Would Sam believe him?

Dream almost laughed at the split second thought, he wouldn't believe it if someone had told him that, why would Sam?

Knowing there was no way out, there was literally nothing left for him. No friends, no family, no house, no space, no freedom, he couldn’t even find the will to begin to try to maybe explain to Sam it wasn’t him, it was pointless.

He had lost a life before he could even live it.

"Dream." Sam warned.

Dream winced, tears pathetically stinging his eyes at Sams cold tone, not used it because it was one thing to know his reality and it was another to actually experience it.

They all really hated him.

"I'm sorry." Dream whispered, looking down into his lap at the blank pages before him.

Dream had found the entertainment in this cell was limited, there was watching a clock, staring at obsidian walls or trying to write in these books.

At one point the silence and numbness had made Dream consider approaching the Lava, he knew he wouldn't die, he would respawn but it would hurt, and when sleep never came and Dream could swear Night had come back, Dream felt tempted to approach the lava, enough so it would hurt, so he could feel something and ground himself.

"I didn't ask for an apology, Dream. Stop looking for pity and eat your food." Sam sighed in irritation, slightly confused as the blonde man froze a little, lips twitching before he nodded obediently, fingers continuing to timidly brush the blank pages.

Sam had wondered why Dream was suddenly acting so different.

Since a few months ago he had started screaming and crying, (Sam had checked the cell and his vitals and he was completely fine so he had brushed it aside as either Dreams dramatics or that he was finally feeling some remorse), he had been acting weird, he was just so subdued, but it hadn't ended there.

Sam no longer heard taunts from behind the lava, light hearted complaints, clocks being consistently thrown into lava, humming and much more.

It's like Dream had lost all life inside him, he had become dead quiet, refusing to talk and now eat which was an issue, especially since there was a recent meeting regarding the overtaking eggpire and how none of them were quipped to beat it, except one person who was in stuck in an inescapable prison.

Sam almost struggled keeping up the cold exterior when he watched the sad way Dream smiled.

He knew Dream was going to be in here for a long time, maybe they'll reduce it if Dream agrees to what he was about to propose.

It was less then it originally was anyway since he had given away the revival book a few months ago.

They had all agreed Dreams sentence would be lowered for willingly giving over the book with no fuss, Sam didn't miss the way many people relaxed in relief, he knew many of them felt guilt, they were all still furious and majority of them holding hostile feelings towards Dream but knowing the Dream they once knew suffering wasn’t as gratifying as they expected.

Especially for the ones who had visited and seen his deteriorated state, even George who hadn't, who had stayed quiet the whole time looked relieved.

Even with all things turning positive, this proposal Sam had to make, for some reason made Sam feel a certain type of way, but whenever he would meet those green eyes, anger would fill him, remaining him to not empathise.

All of them were just empathetic people, everyone on the server FELT bad, that's all it was.

"Dream?" Sam asked, green eyes met blue.

Dream nodded in acknowledgment.

"I came here for something else too." Sam sighed, watching Dream still and confused eyes stare back at him.

"The egg." Sam started, noticing a realisation occur across Dreams face.

"Right." Dream whispered.

"It's taking over, we had been actually keeping it under control until you went batshit crazy and distracted everyone-" Dream winced, "-and we can't defeat the egg ourselves." Sam finished, glancing around the cell a little before glancing back to Dream who made that sad smile again.

It irked Sam.

"I'll do it." Dream replied, shutting the book.

"Look you have to-....what?" Sam stopped himself in confusion. He had been expecting a passionate refusal, after all anyone would refuse helping out the same people who locked them away for almost eternity.

“I’ll do it.”Dream repeated.

The egg...Dream had been trying to ignore that part of his memories, it scared him, it was too powerful for its own good, but more then that Night had left him with the knowledge of how to defeat it, and Dream knew, when he saw the last step, no one would be able to walk out of that fight alive.

No matter how strong or resilient.

That had scared Dream, but now that he had self reflected, wallowing in the reality that his life was now, he came to a conclusion.

A conclusion that explained why he couldn’t find himself fearing the sharp edge of Sams sword in front of him.

Fear is only born when there is value, expectation, hope, something people cling onto and are afraid to lose whether it be someone they love, monetary things, an idea, a book, almost anything, but Dream had lost it all.

Everything he had deemed valuable was gone, and even things he had never thought about like the warmth of a sunshine ray, the tickling of grass against naked skin, the freshness of cold clean water, feeling content and serene, all of that was gone,

And where there is nothing to lose, fear can’t be born.

Even for death.

Sam didn’t reply after that, Dream noticed the uneasiness radiating off the man, seeing emotion from the man had been weird, he wished he could comfort him but Dream knew it wouldn’t be welcomed.

Sam swiftly left, leaving Dream with his book in his hand.

Dream got up with determination, he would make sure he used all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a quick two part one shot but i had some inspiration of plot twists and angsty scenarios so now I’m probably going to span this story over 5-7 chapters.
> 
> Enjoy this one :)

"So, after we're done, you'll come to your cell. If everything goes as planned, we'll improve your living conditions." Sam explained as he walked Dream through a long corridor which had been going on for a minute or two now since they had left his cell.

Dream was still restricted of any power or armour, but Dream wasn't going to run away, he probably couldn't in this state with no armour anyway and Dream is pretty sure Sam probably knew that too, which is why the creeper hybrid man hadn't even bothered to tie his hands, instead he walked beside Dream with a relaxed hand on the hilt of his netherite sword.

Dream smiled at Sam, he wishes he could tell him to not bother or waste his precious time, because once the egg was gone so would he, his cell would be vacant except for books that were now filled with apologies and many confessions. 

Dream wondered if they would believe the confession he had written in all of them, even though it was the truth it felt like an excuse; he was possessed. Dream wondered if they would believe that admission if he was dead, he hoped they did, he had nothing to gain from it other then the knowledge of knowing his loved ones knew he never would want to willingly hurt them like this. 

"We're near." Sam informed as they stopped in front of a cobblestone wall and Sam pushed down a lever.

Dream gulped, he knew his friends...could he still call them that? He knew George, Sapnap, Tommy and more were stood waiting outside. There was fear crawling through Dream but also a pang of longing, not only for familiar faces that probably looked very different to him now, they all likely looked older (Dream estimated he had been coming in and out of consciousness for years), but more then that, to breathe in fresh air, to see and feel sunlight, to live again. Even if it was for some limited time.

Dream held his breath and winced at the sudden natural light when the cobblestone wall creaked and groaned as it moved aside to reveal a wooden plank bridge that connected the land, and there at the end of the bridge was them; Sapnap, Tommy, Niki and many more, like Dream has assumed they all had slight physical changes, some had gained a few inches, some muscle, longer hair, older features but George...George was at the very front, arms crossed over his chest and a cold glare set on his face, a face that looked so familiar yet so strange.

Dream couldn't make eye contact with any of them from here but he was almost thankful he couldn't because just seeing the expressions mottled on everyone's face, hostile and hateful made Dream want to cower back inside.

He reminded himself this hate was for Night, they hated him, not him, but the reminder was rendered useless, because who cared? Dream was dealing the results of his massacre of peace.

Sam nudged him forward harshly as he refused to move.

Dream felt a sting at the rough movement, what did he expect though? For them to treat him nicely? As if he hadn't ruined what was once a peaceful life that wasn't stained with loss and tragedy.

Dream kept his head down as they walked across the bridge, instead he tried to find comfort in the chirping of birds, the fresh air he could breath in and the soothing rays of sunshine on his skin, but as they got closer it didn't do much.

Dream had halted right in front of George, a comfortable meter or so in between them, and Dreams eyes quickly dropped when he caught those brown eyes for the first time since he had woken up in that god damn cursed cell. They were no longer warm and comforting, instead they were blank and heated, filled with bitterness and sadness.

Dream clenched his fists, trying to gather courage and looked back up glance behind the group to see a figure standing way at back; Puffy, his mother. 

Dream stilled for a moment, his mother. How long had it been? Dream tried to ignore the sting as he recognised the disappointment on her face, she turned away, clearly not wanting to even waste time on her misguided and lost cause of a son. Dream was surprised to see her here, him and his mother were distant but caring, but his mother was always too forgiving, too understanding, from his memories Dream could remember her disapproval of his (Nightmares) actions but her refusal to punish him but Dream....no, Nightmare had crossed the line.

He knew he had no one left when he was in that cell, but why did it hurt to see it right in front of him? 

"Cat got your mouth bitch boy?" Tommy snarked, Dream covered his flinch, his eyes moved to the young teenager and Dream realised he remembered T0mmy and the last he remembered he was a shorter kid and had always snarky but there was always an undertone of playfulness, but now, it didn't take a genius to see the hate dripping from his words now.

He heard a familiar scoff, Dream eyes shifted towards the voice, freezing at Sapnap who sneered at him, "I hope so, I can vouch for everyone here when we say we don't want to hear him or his attempt at manipulating any of us again." 

"Sapnap." Niki said pointedly, clearly disapproving.

"What?" Sapnap replied exasperated.

"Look at his state, you think he can do anything right now?" Niki hissed, refusing to look at Dream but empathy clearly etched across her tired face.

Dream looked awful, his once tidy blonde hair had grown over his ears, his figure was no longer sturdy and shaped by muscles, they were eaten away by a poor diet and days wasted sleeping away, trying to ignore his reality.

Sapnap shook his head, opening his mouth to disagree until he was cut off by George.

George who had stayed silent this whole time.

"Lets not waste our time on him, lets just use him quickly so we can get him back his cell. Away from everyone.” George spat the last word, Dream although had missed years with George didn’t miss what George meant by the last word, ‘away from me’

Dream discreetly flinched, stepping back slightly only to bump into Sam who was behind him.

Dream wondered in that moment, how was he outside for the first time in months yet he had never felt more trapped.

-

It was supposed to take a days walk, Dream was placed in the middle to be surveyed, to make sure he didn’t escape. As if he would bother. 

For the first few hours right before they stopped for the evening, Dream had silently walked on, he ignored the taunts of Tommy behind him, or how he had been tripped multiple times in humiliation, he wasn’t surprised when no one approached to help him up as he struggled to stand back up with his weakened state, but it still hurt.

Dream had long stoped bothering trying to strike up a conversation after the first ten minutes of being ignored and then mocked by Sapnap, who scoffed at him, muttering where Dream had found the face to talk to them like everything was dandy.

Dream felt so tempted to tell them everything, that it wasn’t him, that he was innocent, that he didn’t want to suffer someone else’s consequences but Dream knew it’d do him more bad, they’d probably gag him thinking he was trying to manipulate them again.

So like that he endured it.

Dream was thankful they had stopped for the evening not much latter as his vision had started swaying before him, as he leaned back onto a tree, he realised he hadn’t eaten since yesterday, with that thought still in mind Dream flinched as he felt something hit his chest.

His half lidded eyes, sleepy and weak blinked to clear up before realising a loaf of bread had been thrown his way which had hit his chest, but had bumped off to the ground, he didn’t need to pick it up to see the dirty soil now marking parts of the bread.

There was a sting of humiliation, a deep sense of dehumanisation by being treated like a mutt on the street; being given left over dirty food.

Dream glanced up to see the perpetrator and caught a smug Tommy who’s smirk fell off when he was smacked across the head by George.

“What? I thought you didn’t care.” Tommy whisper yelled, rolling his eyes at whatever George had harshly whispered to him before stalking off.

Dream tried to meet Georges eyes, hope blooming slightly in him but the hope died out just as quick as George turned around and muttered under his breath that they needed Dream healthy and strong in order to beat the egg.

Of course.

Why would George care anyways.

Dream eyes shifted back to the dirty loaf of bread.

He didn’t really care about eating, but he needed to be at least functioning in order to beat the egg.

He felt hunger pang deeply inside him, which further encouraged him to just swallow his pride and dignity.

His thin fingers picked up the loaf of bread.

How low had he become?

Dream felt warm sting of humiliated tears as he brushed off the excess soil and bit into the bread.

He tried to reminisce his good memories, before all of this shit show as he chewed the dry bread, pretending there wasn’t crunches in between that was clearly soil.

Dream wished tomorrow could come sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well
> 
> How was this one?
> 
> Do we feel bad for Dream?


	3. Chapter 3

Dream had been naive.

He really thought he had been rid of nightmare because the spirit had gotten bored of him and abandoned him because he wasn't a good enough of a vessel.

Dream thought it was a logical conclusion to come to.

Well, Dream was wrong.

He had misunderstood and underestimated.

That night, he had fallen asleep beside the tree he had first rested on, he knew Sam was keeping the night watch, not only for everyone's safety but probably to make sure Dream didn't try to leave.

Dream scoffed at every preparation taken in order to keep him captive, because it was so pointless, Dream wouldn't move right now if someone begged him to, because right across him was a sleeping George. The brunette had surprisingly set his sleeping bag near him, the hopeful side of Dream fantasised it was because George wanted to be close to him but the logical cold part of him, the more rational one concluded it was because the shorter man knew he had a hold on the blonde and knew if Dream did bother escaping, he would only stop and listen to George.

Well the old Dream, but the current Dream would listen regardless anyway.

Dream with sleepy eyes lovingly gazed at the brunette softly sleeping near him as he was lulled into sleep by the melody of cricketing in the background and the warmth from the fire wafting towards him once in a while.

His conscious was only a brush away from falling into deep asleep until a violent shiver wracked though his tired body.

It was a weird and terrifying feeling, the crickets stopped and the warmth from the fire had disappeared.

Dream had snapped his eyes open, and felt his heart drop at the sight.

"You're really going to walk to your death for these people?" Nightmare floated in front of him as he questioned Dream, still wearing Dreams face but now he didn't bother hiding his blackened eyes or his black claws.

Dream tensed up, glancing around, wondering why everyone was silent and quiet until he realised the flame before him was frozen in time.

Everything was frozen in time, Dream noted, as hie also noticed a leaf literally floating in the air completely still.

Dream was stunned, this fucking spirit could stop the time as well?!

The shock quickly faded away as his eyes shifted back to Nightmare to only see him float towards a sleeping George.

Dream tried to move but grunted when he realised he was paralysed in his seat.

"Dont fucking touch him!" Dream hissed, eyes stinging in panic and fear.

Nightmares terrifying pool of black eyes flickered towards him, a smirk tugging at his lips as he approached George, leaning close before a claw picked up a lock of brown hair, twirling it lovingly, enjoying the feeling of fear and jealousy vibrating from Dream before letting it drop.

"It's pathetic." Nightmare sneered, looking up at Dream who was still and barely breathing, "that I made you my fucking vessel." 

Dream exhaled shakily, "You ruined my fucking life, you think I wanted to be your vessel-" Dreams words got stuck in his throat as Nightmare warningly trailed his claws down to Georges neck.

"What do you want?" Dream pleaded, figure trembling slightly.

Nightmare ignored him, his eyes now taken to Sapnap was was sleeping near George.

Dream further tensed up, "You have loyal friends." Nightmare spoke up, temporary focus on Sapnap quickly moving back to a stiff Dream, lips pressed together and brows furrowed.

Dream wanted to scoff, no one liked him now. He didn't have any friends. Thanks to Nightmare.

Nightmare hummed calmly, black pools shifting back to continue to gaze at the sleeping brunette.

"He is charming, I can see why you were taken with him, its also why I couldn't get myself to do much to him." Nightmare laughed mockingly, moving away from the George.

Dreams relaxed slightly, his chest no longer tight in panic and thankfully breathing came more easily.

Nightmare sighed, "I dont want anything from you, Dream. We have our own rules in my realm too." Nightmare floated towards Dream who was still paralysed.

"You see, we can't possess the same vessel twice, and I have to wait for my superiors to open up the portal in order to leave this useless realm, so I'm stuck here for a bit." Nightmare explained, hand moving towards Dreams face, "So, I thought how should I spend my lost time here?" Nightmare grasped Dreams jaw, "-and well looking around the server, other then the egg that I beautifully crafted destroying everything, it was boring, that was until you came out of that horrid prison-" Dream winced when the claws dug into his jaw. "- and I thought, wow this idiot is going to kill himself-" Nightmare cackled, face gleaming in satisfaction as blood was drawn to the surface where the skin broke under the sharp edge of his black claws.

"So, I'm honestly here to enjoy a tragic story." Nightmare sighed moving away, eyes admiringly taking in the fresh crimson blood staining his claws.

Dream couldn't even clench his jaw without feeling the pain of the small cuts littered across his jaw.

"So, you came to see how the life you fucked up ends?" Dream spat, feeling nauseous at the metallic taste lingering on his taste buds.

Nightmare stared at him for a few moments, the silence was suffocating as no response was given, but just as Dream was getting fed up Nightmare spoke up.

"You could say that, little mortal, but don't worry, I will bless you with some good news, any good deed done will be returned to you tenfold." Nightmare stated smugly, the good news didn't seem to be that good going off the mocking smile etched across the spirits face, Dream concluded.

Dream didn't have time to ask any questions before Nightmare dissolved into swirls of smoke and with it, time started running again.

This time, the sound of crickets and the warm glare of the fire didn't feel comforting but overwhelming.

Dream glanced back at the Sapnap who looked unharmed and George...a sigh of relief escaped Dream as Georges chest started gently moving up and down again.

-

Dream thought he had dreamt the whole situation with Nightmare when he was woken abruptly by an irritated teenager.

He blinked repeatedly, the blurry vision clearing up from his blurry eyes after a few blinks.

"Who the fuck clawed at your face?" Tommy questioned above him, curious but careful as he moved a few steps away from Dream as Dream sobered up and noticed Tommy, standing above him, staring down at him with a feigned sneer.

Dream could feel the stings of the cuts on his face, and that confirmed that last night was very much real.

"I dont know." Dream emptily answered, he couldn’t find it in himself to make an excuse.

Tommy huffed before grudgingly handing a loaf of bread over, this time waiting for dream to take it instead of throwing it on the floor.

Dream glanced up in curiosity at Tommy who noticed the confusion and scoffed, "I don’t care, but I guess George does because he nearly wrung my ear out about respect or whatever...you don’t deserve any anyway." Tommy muttered the last part under his breath but Dream picked up the words.

He ignored it.

He just nodded quietly and took the bread, happy that at least his last meal was with his dignity intact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Next chapter coming soon


End file.
